


One more day

by SnowQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Lickers, Minor Character Death, Much Zombie death, Multi, Remake spoilers, Slow Build, Tyrant stalking, Zombie Dogs, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: Claire and Leon were not the only ones to make it into the police station after the outbreak reached its peek. Alexandria Eve makes it just before they do, this is her story. This is how she survives.(Full RE2 and RE3 story in the works)





	1. The start...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, new story. I'm not going to let this one drag out too long as I don't want my fickle muse to lose its steam. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. I know I'm terrible.

The day started like any other in the week, the clouds threatened rain, the traffic getting to work was bad due to the big ass sink hole that had opened up in the city center, coffee was king and Alexandria wanted to do nothing more than crawl back into bed, but no, work beckoned. Well it was mostly normal. The news on the radio was how the string of cannibalistic murders was getting worse. It should have been a clue but it never crossed her mind. Alexandria eve had her head stuck inside the cealling space of an umbrella office trying to chase a fault in the network. One she'd been chasing up for almost a week now and it was driving her a bit batty that she couldn't find it, this was the 30th floor out of 55. She was sure it was a wire problem somewhere but the entire building was a maze of cables, it seemed when ever the network was updated with new hardware no one bothered to remove the old cables. With a soft growl she flicked her flash light off and clambered down her ladders. 

"Not here ether then?" Came the question from behind her, almost making her jump out of her skin.

Alexandria spun on her heel and shook her head, soft short black hair swaying with the motion. It was normally spiked up but with the amount of dust and crap in the small spaces she had to get into, it wasn't worth the effort to set up with her showering every day almost. The guard winced in sympathy, he'd been with her since she hit floor 20. Floor 20 was the last floor her Umbrella ID worked and rather than give her an upgraded one they just set her up with a baby sitter. His name was Ed, or at least she thought it was, Alexandria wasn't too good with names. Faces she could do but names took her weeks to memorize and honestly with how often she moved from one office to another with her work, some names were not worth remembering. 

The guard looked at his watch, the soft light of the Umbrella ID glowed yellow next to it, her own was blue.

"Well its almost kicking out time at the Zoo so I think we should call it a day." He said, hand dropping to rest on his hip next to his gun. "Unless you feel you can get through another floor in an hour?"He questioned softly, his eyebrow twitching as if he wanted to raise it but not quite mastered the art like she had. 

"Might as well," Alexandria said, arms raising over her head in a stretch. "Would be nice to miss the traffic and not get home after dark." She finished after her stretch was done.

Ed winced and his face drooped. 

"Fuck, don't remind me. I have to get up two hours early just to get in before everyone else and I finish AFTER everyone else has gone so I get stuck in that shit anyway." He whined.

Alexandria chuckled with a look of pity crossing her face. He probably got paid twice what she did, in his position, so she didn't feel too bad. With a grumble he moved over to her equipment and started helping her pack up. If looking manually wasn't working she'd try tapping the lines and running a trace program on them to see if she was getting close. So far nothing but a ping to say there was a fault. She moved over herself and closed her laptop, unhooking it from the plug and packing it away in its handy bag. Work laptops were nice but bulky, she imagined in the future that technology would get better and better. Umbrella was already cutting edge with the ID bracelet, simple yet efficient, instead of carrying a key card around everywhere in a pocket it was attached to your wrist and the battery recharged itself through kinetic energy. 

Umbrella was a power house and she loved working for them. It was a cushy job with good pay even if it took her all the way from England to the ass end of America in a city called Raccoon of all names. Alexandria wouldn't be surprised at all if the entire city was run by Umbrella. There were enough places with its logo on it that it might as well be true. The only thing she hated were the health check ups they requested of employees ever few months. It was a pain but they paid for them so she couldn't complain too much, just a nit pick really.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Ed asked.

Alexandria picked her laptop bag up and a few random wires she'd yanked out before answering.

"Sleep, eat and chill out?" She said, turning to face him, it was almost a question to herself. She'd been living day to day for the last few months. Other than her job and a few personal hobbies, there was not much she did. "Maybe go to the range and see if my aim has improved?" She added as an after thought. Alexandria didn't think shooting would have become a hobby but it had. it past the time and if she was honest, being able to hold a powerful weapon in hand and hit a target with any kind of accuracy was an achievement she was a little bit proud of. Ed grins at her, eyes lighting up.

"Hey, maybe I could join you. Give you a few tips?" He says. Alexandria is surprised to find his tone is not condescending but never the less she didn't want him to get the wrong idea if she took up his offer, she would have to play this cool.

"Only if you bring along a gun I haven't used yet you got yourself a deal." She answers him, a grin curling her lips in return. 

That starts a short back and fourth between them as they make their way to the room she was storing her equipment in the building.

"Shotgun?" He starts.

"Almost broke my shoulder first time." She shoots back.

"MP5?" 

"Spent far to much money that day"

Ed frowns and looks to be thinking, his eyes flicking from Alexandria to the people they are passing.

"Winchester?" He finally says after they arrive at the door to her work room. The panel flashes blue and opens after she waves her wrist over it, her face lights up.

"You have a Winchester?" She asks him, setting down her load and pulling her flashlight out. She considers it a moment before sliding it back into her pocket, she needed to switch out her bedroom light, it had blown the other day. The light was just in case she didn't make it home before dark. Ed rolls hi shoulders after setting everything he had been holding down, he knew she wasn't fussed where. 

"It's a replica but still really sweet, got it off a guy I know a few years ago." He says with a smile, turning to face her. He seems earnest enough so she is willing to give him a chance. 

"All right, this Saturday, 2.pm, bring the Winchester and what ever else you feel like shooting." Alexandria says at last. Ed's face lights up like a kid at Christmas, she really hopes this doesn't blow up in her face like the last time she tried to make a male friend. 

After saying goodbye to him and a few other coworkers, Alexandria makes her way out of the building, hands shoved deep into her coat pockets. It wasn't terribly cold but there was a nip in the air that made a person shiver. She paused and looked down the street after hearing a strangled sounding groan, A few people were shuffling along the pavement almost drunkly.  Alexandria hated dealing with drunk people, she was thankful they were walking the other way, away from her. Frowning she began walking toward the car-park. A short 5 minuets later and she was folding herself into the most tiny awful car she'd ever had the pleasure of owning but it got her from point A to point B. that was good enough. 

With a soft drawn out sigh Alexandria Eve started the tiny car up and started her journey home, unaware that this would be her last 'normal' day for a while, for perhaps the rest of her life. 


	2. Last sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts.

_\- Home tiny home -_

Alexandria couldn't help but grin at the thought as she closed the door to the apartment behind her. It was small but functional, bedroom bathroom kitchen apartment. At least the bathroom and bedroom were enclosed in their own rooms, well she wouldn't have minded to much if the bedroom wasn't, its not like she entertained guests. It also wasn't a terrible neighborhood ether, not that she would ever leave anything unlocked, that was just asking for someone to steal something. Thinking off her door, Alexandria flicked the locks on and pulled her coat off putting it on the chair that was next to the door, kicking her boots off to set them underneath. It was extra for in case someone decided to show up uninvited. She rubbed a hand through her hair and grimaced at the gritty feeling, it was time for a shower.

Alexandria padded into her bedroom and pulled her clothing off, her windows were always covered, a little light around the edges from the setting sun allowed her to see. She looked up at the light and then at the bathroom door. Well she was naked now so it was too late to change the light, the nip in the air casing goosebumps to rise on her skin causing her to shiver, grab her towel and pad into the bathroom.

A long, as long as she could make it with the hot water, shower later, Alexandria was clean, wet and starting to grow very cold. Popping into the living room she flicked on the heater and rushed into the bedroom to get dressed into her PJ's. 

Dressed and slightly more comfortable, Alexandria cocked her head back to look at the bulb again, now she just wasn't in the mood to mess with it. Always tomorrow. With a soft head shake she headed into the living room and flicked on her TV, switching it to the news. It was more background noise than anything but she still listened with half an ear while looking through her kitchen for something to eat.

"... _deaths have risen to almost 30 souls in the last few days, all with indication of haven been eaten alive! Why aren't the police doing anything!"_

_"Our next segment is a statement by Police chief Irons."_

Alexandria makes a face as she takes out bread and sliced meat, A sandwich sounded good right now, She'd never met the police Chief personally but there was just something about him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

" _We ask that citizens go home and stay inside after night fall, there is no curfew in affect as of yet , we have increased patrols around the city. We are doing everything in our power to stop these murderers but we ask that citizens co-operate with our efforts in every way possible. Thank you"._

She huffs, if the police were doing everything then they would have got this guy a week ago when it started.

" _And now for the weather"_

Alexandria tunes the rest out, it had been threatening to rain for weeks but none as of yet. Sandwich made, she grabbed the book she had been making her way through and settled down in front of her heater. It wasn't long after eating and letting the heat soak into her body that she fell asleep, curled up on a small plump chair. 

***

A loud crash and scream awoke Alexandria like a shot, a hand going to her chest to feel her thumping heart as she took deep breaths to calm down. The sound of glass braking had her head going to the TV but it was flashing an emergency story. Another scream had her rising to her feet, it had come from outside. She moved over to the window and pulled the curtain to the side gently so the light from her TV wouldn't shine out and give her away. The street lights shone on a grizzly show. Two people attacking a third who was from the looks of it, very much dead. She pressed against the glass trying to see clearer.

"...are they eating him?" she whispered to herself, face filling with horror. 

And they were, eating the poor sod. Blood was pooling around the body, the two attackers not even slowing as they tore into the guys insides, his guts spilled out, steam rising off them. Alexandria went pail, her own gut churning as she fought the urge to be sick. She wasn't squeamish by any means but this was just plain sickening. The two down there were just taring into the body, not a care in the world. 

Alexandria stepped back and away from the window, moving over to the phone, calling the police.

" _The number you have called is busy, please try again later."_ was what came over the line, not even put on hold.

Alexandria looked at the phone like had bitten her and set it back down in the cradle, the sound of the news drew her attention back to the TV.

" _A curfew is now in affect due to the outbreak of an unknown virus."_ the news caster said. He looked pail and the collar of his shirt was damp with sweat. He looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. 

" _If you see anyone acting strange or has a strange appearance, do not go near them, Go another way and get home. Lock your door, your windows, Stay home, stay safe. Do not answer your door!"_

A thud echoed down the hall of her apartment making Alexandria jump and grasp at the place over her heart again. It came again and again until she heard someone shouting, then the thumps got more numerous, like more than one person was banging on a door. She moved closer to the door a step before shaking her head and going to her bedroom, with a soft curse she fumbled along the floor until finding her work pants and pulling the torch out and using it to search her room for the lock box with her gun.

"If you need to investigate girl make sure your armed." She muttered to herself. 

Alexandria could still hear the banging as she opened the lock and pulled out her Glock, putting the light in the crook of her shoulder she pulled the magazine out the box as well, checked it was full before sliding it home inside of the pistol and chambering a round. She flicked the safety off then on again before rising to her feet and moving back into the front room toward her door. She put the flashlight down on the chair next to it and pressed her free hand against the door, took a deep breath, moved it to the locks before freezing. The thumping had stopped and a scream sounded before being cutting of. 

' _T_ _rying to play the hero never goes well in horror movies Lex'_

With this thought Alexandria moves away from the door, form shaking head to toe. She needed to block the door if the loons were making their way from door to door she needed to block it, but first she'd feel better if she had something between flesh and teeth. Not that anything short of body amour would stop teeth but having clothing on would make her feel better. It didn't take long until she was clad in the thickest pair of jeans she owned, her work boots, a red tank under a thick purple plad shirt. She also pulled out the thigh holster and strapped herself up, sliding the gun home inside with the two other mags she had for the gun inside the ammo belt.

Dressed and armed, Alexandria felt no more ready than she had almost naked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warming up.


	3. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies, Zombies everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to remember this is set in the 90s.

Another scream sounded in the building and Alexandria slumped more into herself next to the phone. She'd been trying to get through to the police for the last hour. She'd lost her nerve, the thought of going out there and dying drained any courage she had. She wasn't a fighter with her physical self, she was a person who used harsh language and logical thinking to solve personal problems. Confrontation had never been her favorite thing to do, in fact she hated it, flee'd like her ass was on fire from it. 

" _The number you have called is busy, please try again later_ "

With a soft sigh she set the phone back down in its cradle and gave up on it. Instead she rose to her feet and went over to the kitchen, grabbing her backpack along the way. Alexandria packed into it all the water bottles she had, the tap water had always tasted funny, which amounted to three. Grabbing the meat and bread, she made as many sandwiches as she could and packed them away in boxes, then away in the bag. It felt a little silly but she had nothing else that would be quick and easy to eat. She couldn't stay here. The screams and banging were getting closer, it hadn't taken long to figure out the murderers were drawn to sound and she wouldn't be able to survive completely silent. She'd fuck up in some way, better to get out now before they were crowding around her door trying to get in. 

Alexandria then went into her bedroom, using the torch, packed a change of clothes into the bag as well as the first aid kit from the bathroom and all the pain medication she had. She then pulled her coat on and slug the backpack onto her shoulders. It wasn't heavy but she still checked that she could raise the gun from its holster without anything hindering her arm. With a soft groan she moved over to the fridge, took out a can of pop and drank as much as she could stand. She was sure she was going to need the caffeine and sugar in it to wake her up fully to get through the rest of the night. 

' _Your stalling girl, its time to go, the police station is a few miles away_ ' 

Setting the empty can down Alexandria headed for the door, pocketing her wallet and keys out of habit. She'd try for her car, see if she could make it to the station without having to go on foot. Why the police station. Well it was going to have people who's jobs it was to protect people like her, more weapons and probably emergency procedures to follow. Like rounding up the murderers and, She didn't know, stopping this madness. She could also try getting out the city but had a feeling thanks to the news that any way out of the city was going to be blocked. Hell she could already be infected by what ever this thing was and was a ticking bomb waiting to go off. 

With a soft growl she slowly unlocked her door, now was not the time to be thinking grim, she could think grim when she was safe. Slowly she opened the door enough that she could see through the crack, the hallway was empty but a few doors were open and blood was splattered in front of the threshold of one. She'd been asleep for 6 hours and things had gone to hell that quick. She was surprised to have slept through so much, well her mum often told her she could probably sleep through a marching band playing in her room. 

Alexandria slowly pulled the door open until she could slip out the door into the hall and close it behind her. After a moment of consideration she locked it. If this thing blew over after a few days she wanted a home to come back too. Using years of sneaking to the kitchen for a night snack, she made her way down the hall to the stairs and made her way down the building. She was not investigating the open doors, not unless someone called out for help or something but she had a feeling if the door was open people were ether dead or left in a hurry. 

Reaching the street felt like it took her an age, a soft groan from the second floor had her freezing in her tracks to listen if it was coming her way. When nothing happened after a minuet or so she continued and finally reached the door outside. Being on the street was eerie. It was quiet surprisingly. Like murder hadn't happened in front of her eyes an hour and half ago, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't like being out on the open like this at all. Alexandria made her way around the building to the car park and stopped in her tracks before reaching it. Milling about between the cars were people, all swaying on the feet softly, heads lowered. It was like they were waiting for something. There were maybe four of them, all spaced out. Her gut told her that they were not to be trusted, don't go near them, in fact she rested her hand on her weapon.

The car was not that far away if she could make her way too it without alerting them it would be so worth it. Biting her lip softly she made up her mind and slowly started to creep forward. Step by step, each one measured while her eyes moved from figure to figure. She made it to the car without alerting them and opened the door to get in. With care she took her bag off and placed inside and slowly got in herself. Closing the door was going to be a whole other matter but for now she pulled on it until it gave a soft click, it wasn't closed fully but it would do. 

Starting the car was going to be like hitting the horn so Alexandria took a moment to ready herself.

"Don't crap out on me you peace of shit." She muttered softly to the car, giving the steering wheel a soft pat. 

Hands shaking she put the key in the ignition, took a deep breath and turned it. The car sputtered to life in the first go causing her to laugh softly in relief. The sudden hands slamming onto the door window changed that laugh into terrified cry. Alexandria head shot to the door and she screamed, she couldn't help it, the face looking back at her was a mangled wreck. Chunks were missing out of the persons face and neck. She could see the tendons moving as its head shifted and the hands slammed onto the window again knocking Alexandria out of her post horror staring. She put the car into gear and put her foot down causing the car to stall.

"No, no, no, no!" She cried.

More hands hit the car, this time from the back. The creature, because it wasn't human, no human could live with that big a chunk missing out their neck, still banged on the door window hard enough to crack it. Alexandria's heart went into overdrive, flooding her body with adrenaline. She fumbled with the keys, turning them so it was switched off and trying to start it again. This time the car choked.

"Fucker! not now please!" She yelled out panic clear in her voice. 

Again she turned the car off and on. It started and she put her foot down more gently this time, peeled out of her parking spot just as the creature at the back broke the window. Luckily it didn't get time to do more than that as the cars momentum kept it from entering. It didn't stop Alexandria from putting her foot down more firmly as she got out the car park. The streets were free from cars surprisingly but a few people were dotted around on the pavements. She didn't stop. She wasn't stopping for anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. We are getting there, next up police station!


	4. A nice walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, Work has been, hell. so much hell. I'm so tired, I feel like a zombie. Free meeeeee.

The drive to the police station was hectic, the further inside the city, the worse this hell became. Checkpoints seemed to have been put up but no one was manning them. The creatures were milling about more and more frequently. It was easy to spot them if you were paying attention. Most sported grizzly wounds to necks and faces, others were missing entire parts of their bodies, arms, stomachs, open chest cavities. It made her stomach churn.

It wasn't to say she hadn't come across other people, she had, in fact some had tried to wave her down and the one time she'd slowed down enough they had pulled a gun and shot through her passenger window at her. Alexandria didn't slow down again, not for anyone. The police station was dangerously close to the massive sink hole that had appeared a few weeks ago. She'd been pretty tempted to go into town during the weekend and have a snoop, she'd never seen something of that nature in person and it was huge, almost taking a building down with it.

Alexandria was almost at the station when a big road block halted her progress with her car, she grimaced and parked it up out of habit as well as if she needed to get away the car was working and not at risk of some fool plowing into the back. She hoped. With a soft breath she got out, pulling her backpack back on and adjusting it until it sat well. There weren't that many creatures around lucky for her. the few that were turned at the sound of her closing the car door and started to shuffle her way. Not wasting a beat Alexandria moved off away from them and toward the police station. She passed the orphanage on the way and her gaze was draw to the colourful door. She hoped the kids were OK.

The street wasn't clear. Cars and a bus were lodged together blocking the way. Biting her lip, it was becoming a habit, Alexandria pulled her gun out and flicked the safety off. She made her way slowly forward towards the cars and the bus, there was no way she was going inside that bus, nope, no way in hell. Instead she moved toward a car, eyes flicking around for any sign of movement. It was quiet and that more than anything was causing her hackles to rise.

Alexandria clambered onto the car in front of her, slowly rising to her feet, the metal groaned softly causing her to flinch and look around wildly to see if anything heard it. Not seeing anything she moved forward and hopped down on the other side with a soft thump. She breathed out a soft sigh.

A growl, deep and chilling sent adrenaline and terror strait into Alexandria's system. Her head whipped around, looking for the source, the source chose that moment to start running towards her. Emerald eyes widened as they focused on a dog dashing towards her. Jaws dripping with saliva and what could only be blood. The dog leaped and with a yelp, Alexandria managed to doge forward, almost stumbling to her knees but kept her feet. The dog slammed into the window of the car, head going through it trapping it there.

Alexandria didn't waste a moment to even look at its struggle to get out, she dashed around the cars and crashed through a basketball courts door. she spun on heel and closed it putting the catch down. She didn't stop there though and kept going, out the other side, around more cars through another gate, up some stairs onto a walkway. It was only once she reached the top and went around a corner did she stop to take a breath.

Her whole body was shaking with spent adrenaline, she had a mind to flick the safety to her gun on and holster it. She was a quick enough draw that she felt safe enough to do it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered, over and over.

"What the fuck is going on. Half fucking dead people eating others and now rabid dogs. Whats next! God damn Krampus?!"

She HAD to be close to the station now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry and sorry its short I'm gonna try for a chapter a week on my day off but we shall see ;-; .


End file.
